Mr Cellophane
by ER Lovelace
Summary: Logan doesn't seem to see Julian that much. Jogan one-shot.


Julian watched from behind his trademark sunglasses as Logan passed him in the halls. "Logan, do you-" He blinked as Logan just kept walking, eyes fixed on one point. Julian followed his gaze and felt anger in his chest. _Of course, why pay attention to your best fucking friend when that fucking hobbit's around? _He thought bitterly, glaring at the small dark-haired man.

_If someone stood up in a crowd  
>And raised his voice up way out loud<br>And waved his arm and shook his leg  
>You'd notice him<em>

_If someone in the movie show  
>Yelled "Fire in the second row<br>This whole place is a powder keg!"  
>You'd notice him<em>

Julian looked up as Logan entered his room, quirking up an eyebrow as the tall blonde began to dig through the papers on Julian's desk. Grabbing one quickly, he walked out again, not even acknowledging Julian's presence. Going to desk his desk and looking around, he realized that Logan had taken sheet music that Julian had for his album, a duet that he had planned to sing with Logan. Now he just scratched it off his song list.

_And even without clucking like a hen  
>Everyone gets noticed, now and then,<br>Unless, of course, that personage should be  
>Invisible, inconsequential me!<em>

Julian stuck out his foot, making Logan trip on his way to meet that damned second soloist. The other boy looked around, catching his balance and scowling. Julian watched, standing right in front of the boy he would never admit to having feelings for. Logan, seeing nothing, turned back and kept walking.

_Cellophane  
>Mister Cellophane<br>Shoulda been my name  
>Mister Cellophane<br>'Cause you can look right through me  
>Walk right by me<br>And never know I'm there..._

_I tell ya  
>Cellophane<br>Mister Cellophane  
>Shoulda been my name<br>Mister Cellophane  
>'Cause you can look right through me<br>Walk right by me  
>And never know I'm there...<em>

"Hey, Derek, have you seen my black shirt?" Logan called from the room he shared with Julian that year.

"No, check with Julian." Derek said from the doorway.

"I can't find him!"

"He's standing right there, Lo." The blonde turned to see Julian leaning against the window, glaring at him. "Your shirt's in the closet, next to my red one." Julian said bitterly, grabbing it and practically throwing it at the other man before storming out of the room. Logan ignored it and changed shirts.

_Suppose you was a little cat  
>Residin' in a person's flat<br>Who fed you fish and scratched your ears?  
>You'd notice him<em>

_Suppose you was a woman, wed  
>And sleepin' in a double bed<br>Beside one man, for seven years  
>You'd notice him<em>

Loan stared in shock at the man next to him. "What the hell, Jules?" He said, rubbing the hand-mark on his cheek. "What the fuck was that for?"

"You called me Kurt." He hissed, glaring even harder at the blonde. "I guess if that's who you want to talk to, I'll be leaving." He said, going up to his room he stopped sharing with Logan last year. He looked through his e-mails, finding the one his agent had sent and quickly sent an email that said he'd take the job.

_A human being's made of more than air  
>With all that bulk, you're bound to see him there<br>Unless that human bein' next to you  
>Is unimpressive, undistinguished<br>You know who..._

Julian watched the boy standing next to him, the boy who was completely smitten by the soloist on stage. Julian looked to the boy, Kurt Hummel, the wonderful counter-tenor. He sneered, looking back at Logan. "I'm leaving. For good. I'm not coming back this time, Lo." Logan simply nodded, brushing him off. Julian sighed, walking out of the building and retrieving his bags from Stuart dormitory before heading toward the cab that was already waiting for him.

_Cellophane  
>Mister Cellophane<br>Shoulda been my name  
>Mister Cellophane<br>'Cause you can look right through me  
>Walk right by me<br>And never know I'm there...  
>I tell ya<em>

_Cellophane  
>Mister Cellophane<br>Shoulda been my name  
>Mister Cellophane<br>'Cause you can look right through me  
>Walk right by me<br>And never know I'm there  
>Never even know I'm there.<br>_

"Derek, where's Julian?" Logan asked, looking around the abnormally silent dormitory he'd just entered. Derek simply gestured to the TV, and watched Logan's reaction to the news.

"Actor Julian Larson has reportedly accepted the three-year movie deal, and has turned in his withdrawal for Dalton Academy, the school he's attended for his entire high school career. No news yet on how he's going to continue his education."

The blonde paled, running upstairs to see Julian's empty room. He ran back downstairs, looking more angry than he ever had. "Why didn't he tell me?" Logan demanded, glaring at his friend.

"He did. You were watching Kurt. I was there with him, Lo, you just nodded. You never once noticed him! Do you have any idea how much that hurt him?"

"why the hell would that hurt him? Just because he's used to getting all sorts of attention from the media doesn't mean-"

"He was in love with you, you dumb shit! And you never so much as glanced at him! He was there for you to yell at when you needed an argument, that's all!" Derek yelled back. "He tried, multiple times, but it was always Blaine or Kurt or that...oh, whatever his name was! You never said anything to him that wasn't screaming. He's lucky he got out when he did." Derek glared, throwing his book down and leaving the room. Logan sat on the couch, staring in sadness, disappointment, and anger at the candid picture of Julian on the TV screen.

"Oh, what've I done, Jules?"


End file.
